Artheus
Duke Artheus of Aluna, is a member of the Alunan royal family, a principle with strong connections to Lyaardos. He was made duke after his return from Heletum during the east war. Artheus was a friend of Eleen and he is the one responsible for the curse over the Von Easterngard siblings. "Character Poem" Biography Early life During the war to the east During the war in the east, already before the kingdom of white and red (Lyaardos) had joined the war against the kingdom of black and blue, Artheus was sent into Heletum on a mission to bring back the red-blue traitors book that had been a important source to Heletums. He was captured on the mission and served several months inprisoned. Artheus whereabouts was never known to his relatives in Aluna and he was long thought to be dead. But twoards the end of the war he finally managed to escape prison, steal the traitrosbook and begin his long journey home. With no idea where he was he spend many more months on the run from heletian guards. With the Rhudian book of Heletum and Lyaardos (black-blue and white-red) in his possesion. Artheus decided the best way to escape Heletum was to go north as there where no battles above the mountain arrow. Eventually he got attacked by a group of bandits but was helped out defeating them by a stranger. After helping him out she introduced herself as Eleen von Easterngard. Artheus told her his firts name but not his surename, saying that its better she doesnt know. The two continiued their journey to Eleens home town and became good friends. But time after time Artheus got in trouble and Eleen helped her new friend out. Eleen soon realised there was a pattern with Artheus always getting in trouble and that it had to be about who he was and why he was imprisoned. Artheus explained he could not tell her because he feared she would turn against him. Eleen then promised that she would protect her friend no matter what, she did this through a holy promis. In order to protect him Eleen and Artheus created a bond through the Rhudian Book. Eventually the news about Artheus Derelle of Aluna having escaped prison in Calastrea reached Eleens father general Edroc. After being convinced by her sister Euloria Eleen decided to tell on Artheus and explain to her father that she knew where the escaped prisoner was hiding. She had admit she had helped him but was unaware of who he was and told the story as if it was Artheus who had tricked her into helping him. Artheus was arrested, he easily found out it was Eleen who had betrayed him and enraged he tried to convince the heletian public that Eleen was a traitor who had helped him and hidden him for months and that she even used the Rhudian Book to help him. But Artheus was an enemy and no one would belive him on his word. It was not until the end of the war, less than a year later, that Eleens involvement was confirmed as Artheus was freed by Lyaardian troops and as soon as he got his hands of the book again he cursed Eleen and her siblings. It would have been impossible for him to do this if it was not for the fact that Eleen had made and broken her holy oath of protecting him. Eleen promised upon her name and her blood and as she broke the promised Artheus owned the right to curse her with the powerful Rhudian Book. After the war to the east Artheus was rescued by lyaardian troops at the end of the war and returned home. Pleased with the idea of Eleens pain as the disgraceful family dissapointment, he expected it to be the end to the story. But it wasnt. In 584 Eleen, who was now the crown princess of heletum, had left on a journey to find Artheus and persuade him to free her siblings from the curse. How far Eleen actually came on her journey is unkown, what is known is that she was killed by her brother Elan. At the same time Artheus had become gravely sick and he understood that he had not much time left to live. After her death Eleens soul was trapped within the book due to her connection to it, and she appeared several times in Artheus dreams turning them into nightmares that caused him sleepless nights. Artheus understood quickly that Eleen was dead. That was when Artheus started his intense search for a way to make the curse eteral. He knew that it would go away with his death and his days where counted, therefor the only way to keep Eleens siblings in the pain of their curse was to make it eteral. Personality Artheus is suppose to be portrayed as a young man traumatized by what he had to endure during the war, with a mind haunted by memories and his hatred twoards Eleen. Etymology The name Artheus is composed by the two names Arthur and Theus. 'In the UB universe however ' Relationships *Bonded through the Rhudian book with Eleen Trivia *Artheus has since the return home been battleing a deadly sickness, possibly related to the great use of magic. Similar diseases, or possibly the very same, has affected both Ewal and Elynedras husband Eras. Appearence and art Artheus is pale, has blonde curly hair and light blue eyes. ArtheusandEleen2.png|Artheus being visited by the ghost of Eleen Skiss5.jpg|Lady Scarlet discovering the symtons of erelysis disease in Artheus face Category:Characters Category:Mages